


Weakening the Resolve of Harry Potter

by IamtheLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLight/pseuds/IamtheLight
Summary: Harry thinks he has had enough of Draco’s nonsense and wants to end their relationship. But Draco has some tricks under his sleeve to stop him from leaving.





	Weakening the Resolve of Harry Potter

“I think we should end this relationship,” said Harry, at last. He had had enough of the blond’s antics and could no longer avoid his angry and impatient friends.

“W_What?” Draco spluttered, “But why?” 

Harry gritted his teeth, “Is that not obvious, Draco? You insult my friends, my House, and you think whatever I do is wrong and reckless. You complain about my hair, my clothes, and my manners, about everything, actually. You do not respect my friends at all. The only reason Ron and Hermione put up with you is because I love you so much. But now that I think about it, I feel that it was wrong on my part to support you in the first place. You insulted Ron and I yelled at him for yelling at you! But when Hermione said that I had become blind, I thought about it. And I realized that it was true!”

“You are going to break up with me because Granger told you to do so?” asked Draco heatedly.

“Hermione did not make me do anything,” Harry snapped, “She and Ron have done nothing but help me from the time I came to Hogwarts. They really love me. And honestly, whom was I kidding?” he chuckled dryly, “I shouted at my ten-year old best friends because of you. And you don’t care at all.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed into a thin line, “I don’t care at all? You are wrong, Harry.”

“No I am not! You don’t even love me anymore,” said Harry, ruefully.

“But I do love you!” said Draco, in his best whining voice which he used when he wanted something from Harry.

Harry glowered at the blond, “Tell me Draco, do you actually know the meaning of the word?”

“I thought that it was something that cannot be described,” answered Draco cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes, maybe… but the thing is that you do not love me anymore. Actually, I am not sure that you even like me or not.” Harry’s eyes saddened and he looked down.

Draco looked hurt, “I like you Harry. You are nice and kind and loving and a lot of other things—good things, of course!” he said honestly, “Don’t leave me,” he pleaded.

Harry sighed and shook his head, “No Draco, not this time. I feel that I have done injustice to my friends. You insulted them time and again and yet I took your side. Not again.”

“You cannot play ‘Hero’ now, Potter!” Draco snarled, “Listen you, you are mine. MINE. You get it?” 

And with that he pushed to the nearest wall and kissed him hard.

Oh no, my resolve, my resolve, hang in there, Harry thought vehemently. But then Draco made a purring noise at the back of his throat and he forgot how to think. Draco’s lips had grown more insistent as they kissed his jaw, cheeks, ears, neck. And suddenly there were tongues involved—battling, twining, caressing, licking, sucking…

Draco pulled back, panting slightly. Harry was not in a better condition either.

“You certainly made your point,” said Harry breathlessly.

Draco pressed his forehead against Harry’s and said softly, “Listen, Harry, just because I like to tease you does not mean that I do not love you anymore. In fact, it is my way of showing affection. You know right? That I am not comfortable being nice! And I don’t think we can be polite and goody-goody to each other. That would be weird!

“And about Weasel and Granger—I don’t care! I do not have to spend my life with them and nor do I have to bed them. Honestly, I do not even use the ‘Mudblood’ anymore because I know how much you hate that word. If their delicate hearts or stomachs cannot handle my sarcasm then they can go to hell for all I care!

“One more thing,” Draco looked deep into Harry’s eyes, “If you ever even think about entertaining thoughts of leaving me, believe me Harry, I know how to make you stay. Even if I have to tie you up and gag you, I will do so. 

“You remember what I said right; on the day you said you said that you loved me? I did warn you to think twice before confirming that you were mine. And when I said that I will never let you go, I meant it. You cannot leave me, Potter. And certainly not for these petty reasons!”

Harry gulped. His pupils were dilated and his swollen lips were parted, “Ah, Draco, were you serious about what you just said?” he asked huskily.

The Slytherin’s eyes glinted, “Every word.”

“So if I try to leave now, will you tie me up and gag me and make me yours? Or maybe tie and gag yourself up so that I have to stay and untie you? You know, being the noble Gryffindor I am, I could never leave you like that.”

Draco’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “You have gotten really kinky.”

“Staying with you, anyone-“

“I can do that now,” said Draco nonchalantly, cutting Harry off.

“Huh?” 

“I said I can tie myself up and be completely vulnerable and defenseless,” Draco smirked at Harry’s confounded expression.

“You can?” Harry squeaked and his eyes became huge.

“And I can also tell the house-elf to bring us some whipped cream and strawberries,” said Draco, checking his nails as if expecting to see some non-existent dirt, “Or maybe that chocolate sauce you like so much.”

“Uh-oh, um…”

“And also that Popsicle I really like. Tell me Harry, which one is your favorite flavor?”

Harry made a choking sound, apparently attempting to speak.

“And there is that feather duster I bought the other day. It is so light and soft…”

Harry’s thought process had jammed by then.

“To hell with everyone!” he suddenly bellowed, “Draco. You. Me. Bedroom. Now!”

Draco cheered for himself mentally as Harry dragged him to their bedroom. Both were having rather interesting thoughts…

‘Maybe I can ask Draco to do that awesome thing with the back of his throat and his tongue…’

‘Maybe I can wear that snake necklace to make Harry speak Parseltongue…’

‘Oh this will be fun, very fun indeed!’

~xxx~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!! :)


End file.
